okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Seguro
'''Seguro' (セグロ) is a minor Character in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is a yellow-bellied sea snake and is close to Miyura. Appearance Seguro possesses lemon-chiffon yellow eyes, with narrow black pupils. Based on a yellow-bellied sea snake , Seguro has a distinctive bi-colored pattern, having a golden yellow underbelly with an extremely dark brown (off-black) back. At the end where his tail paddle begins, the pattern begins into a more wavy pattern. He is often depicted smoking. Personality Seguro seems to be a being who is focused on his friends at all times and can hold a silent concern or worry over them, as seen when Helica had gone missing and he and Miyura had set out to find her. Seguro tries to stay brave and coolheaded about dangerous situations; despite the fact that he is at unease. When being surrounded by Sea of Death enemies, he is quick to shoot down Miyura's pessimism. Despite his intimidating glare, the sea snake has a generally friendly behavior to those he knows, although the sea snake doesn't hold back on referring to someone harshly when aggravated, referring to Helica as a "buffoon." Seguro, unlike his friends, is not as passionate when it comes to expression and has a range of more subtle expressions such as a small smile or a more prominent frown; undeterred by the natural glare in his eyes, Seguro is more languid with his emotions, this is further shown when Helica and Miyura was much more vehement towards the Totsusa invasion whereas Seguro wasn't as much. Background In the past, Seguro may have been around prior to the war or during the war between the Blue Sea and the Sea of Death, given how he was able to recognize the Red Sea as well as the others as a "familiar enemy". Appearances Minor *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - Minor Character Relationships Wadanohara Cast Miyura Miyura is often seen with Seguro, if not always; the two are always seen together and appear to have a close relationship with one another, Miyura going as far as calling the sea-snake her 'main squeeze''' in a drunken daze. ''''Seguro often yells at her, along with Helica; although it may be over her clumsy actions and footle behavior. Miyura often gets into his business but he quietly enjoys it. Seguro can be harsh at times, but only when when there is an irritant to be frustrated about. Helica Helica and Seguro are close friends with each other, as well as Miyura. They're seen together often, both referred to as 'squeezes' by Miyura. When blinded by rage at the sight of her enemies (Totsusa Soldiers), Seguro is one of the few who attempts to calm her down. Knowing that Helica is a lightweight drinker and becomes boisterous when drunk, Seguro expresses concern over her drinking but appears to drink with her regardless. ''Ice Scream Idate Idate and Seguro are acquaintances, seen to have met each other in the Bonus Room video 'Love to Stroll' post-game. The two have a neutral relationship; Seguro appears to be disinterested in getting to know Idate, which is evident when he questions the other as well as being discomforted in Idate's presence. Idate had first interacted Seguro by inquiring as to where he found the underwater cigarettes, in which Seguro answers; the conversation between the two is brief and ends shortly. Gallery i-Seguro.png|''Seguro's dialogue portrait in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' Bio Seguro.png|''Seguro's bio'' WATBGS_BR_5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' Trivia *His name means Black Back. **His name also means insurance, 'sure' and 'secure' in Spanish. *Seguro likes beer, as stated by his biography in the Bonus Room, and can hold his alcohol better (as seen in the banquet). *He is one of Miyura's 'squeezes', though during the banquet she had drunkenly proclaimed that he was her Main Squeeze;'' although he speaks disappointment aloud of the mermaid's intoxicated state, his thoughts contradict otherwise when he '''secretly' enjoys the mermaid in a drunken state. *Seguro likes cigarettes as well, this is further shown in the Bonus Room where he is smoking as well as his character portrait where he is drawn with a cigarette. **He appears to prefer smoking away from others. *''Apparently'', he has similarities to Rock. Given that both like cigarettes and beer while also having a glare in their eyes. ** The two also share the preference of being in their animal form versus being in a humanoid form like most of Deep Sea Prisoner's animal characters. ** It could be speculated that Seguro's humanoid form may have a similar appearance to that of Rock's humanoid form, this remains as speculation and not fact until Seguro's humanoid form is revealed. *In a part of the game he mentions not being able to move on the surface. *Deep-Sea Prisoner has confirmed he has an humanoid form. Quotes *''"Hey, Miyura!''" (To Miyura, First Line said In-Game) *"Gah, swarms of them... Disgusting." (To the Army of Totsusa Soldiers) *"Don't be stupid!" (To Miyura, During the Red Sea Invasion) *"Huh? They've got 'em at a shop in town. . ." (To Idate about Underwater Cigarette Location, in Bonus Room) *"(What's with this guy?)" (About Idate, in Bonus Room) References *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hydrophis_platurus Navigation Category:Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Male Category:Blue Sea Category:Animals